


the king.

by Honey_Milk277



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfic for a friend, Gay, Happy Birthday, Ily Kae !!!, Internalized Homophobia, It sucks but I tried ksksks, LGBT, Modern AU, Multi, No one dies/everyone lives, Songfic, Vi’s in a band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: Violet and Clementine have been friends for basically forever. Violet, unfortunately had a massive crush on the girl, but couldn’t understand why Clementine would date others then coming running back to Violet, crying when she told her she didn’t have feelings, and even less did she understand why she let her. I guess being in love is just tricky like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I HOPE YOU LIKE IT KAE I TRIED MY BEST AND I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE !!!  
> ILY !!!!

Violet _had always had a soft spot for her friend, Clementine Everett. It didn’t take very long for her to realize that said soft spot was actually just a massive crush that had built over the few years she knew the girl._

_It killed her knowing she was falling for her best friend, but what absolutely ended her was that Clementine clearly didn’t reciprocate those feelings. Or, at least acted like she didn’t._

_Violet could never figure out why Clementine would date someone and then come running back to Violet and complain to her that they never made her as happy as Violet did, or why she could never think about anyone else but Violet when she was dating them._

_Much less could Violet figure out why she let the girl do this. Probably because she was already so deeply in love that she was, in her own words, ‘totally and completely fucked’. Also it didn’t help that Clementine was one of the first people to break down Violet’s walls of brick and steel._

_She didn’t mind that Clementine came running back, truthfully, but she hated when she left and found someone else. It always left a bitter, jealous taste in her mouth. It also didn’t help that one night the girl had gotten drunk and had told Violet she didn’t know why she did the shit she did either, that Violet must have had Clementine wrapped around her finger. Then denied and forgot it all the very next morning._

_It was even worse when Clementine’s ridiculous behavior began affecting Violet’s songwriting and band practices. All her songs either became angry vents about the other girl, or she just couldn’t focus on writing at all because she had to nurse Clementine back from her most recent heartbreak._

_She remembered one particularly bad day when Clementine had rushed into her apartment, sobbing and interrupting Violet on a good day where her songs were actually not just her verbally vomiting all of her pent up emotions into a page._

_She immediately began setting to work calming the girl down and letting her go on and on again about how “You're the only one who gets me, Violet,” or “They never seem to make me as happy as you do.” Over time the blonde had become desensitized to those words, but they always came with a dull ache from the pain in her chest that held out hope that Clementine would someday return Violet’s feelings. Or, at least finally admit she had feelings for her._

_After Clementine had calmed down and eventually drifted off to a headache-induced nap, Violet went back to writing. She no longer felt the way she had when she was writing the previous song, so she put it on the back burner and began writing a new one._

_“Crush always making me feel like I got nothing to offer_  
But I'm the only one that can make you feel right  
I'm the only one that you think of at night  
Baby, don't lie“

_Violet felt the bitterness flowing from her heart into her head and fingertips. She glanced over at the sleeping girl and frowned deeply._

_“You're always talking to me like you're totally bothered_  
So why you always ring at the end of my line?  
Don't you got a girl that can make you feel nice?  
It's a dead sign”

_Violet thought to the previous breakup, on with some boy named Gabriel García. Clementine had said he was a sweetheart and that he was a dork, but his anger left a dry taste in her mouth. She left him over him being too quickly angered, and truthfully Violet felt a bit bad for the boy. She had met him a few times, he did genuinely seem like a good guy._

_“You see me as your lifeline_  
Other boys and girls never really made you feel right  
And you can't explain why I'm always running your mind  
Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?”

_Violet growled softly as she wrote those lyrics. She remembered the day she asked Clementine about it, and got an answer that made her less than happy._

“Why do you think you think about me so much?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe because you mean a lot to me?” 

“Clementine, do you possibly think you’re not straight?”

”Violet. No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because liking girls is... Wrong.” 

“I like girls though.” 

“You... You’re different!” 

“How so?” 

“I don’t know you just are!” 

_Violet began piecing together that Clementine had some serious internalized homophobia, and she didn’t know what to do. Violet had always been very good at being loud and proud at who she was; mostly because of her friend Louis. He blabbed his mouth a lot._

_There had been many a times where he had outed Violet, one recent time was him outing her to Clementine._

_Anyways, Violet was thinking as she wrote the song, about her feelings and when her next show was with her band. Basically, a lot of things. As she began finishing the song, she looked over to the sleeping girl and felt her heart pound._

_She hated that she felt the way she did, but she couldn’t help it. Who could blame her though?_

_The blonde closed her songbook and set it aside, sighing deeply. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep this up, but truth be told as long as she kept Clementine in her life she would hold on for as long as she could and shove her feelings aside._

_Your crushes happiness comes first sometimes, right?_


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a happy ending because the idea was in my head  
> And besides Kae deserves happy vibes for her birthday  
> Yes they’re gonna be published on the exact same day don’t @ me

_After Violet finished the song and took a few minutes of watching Clementine sleep peacefully, she decided to wake her and send her on her way home. She had to call her band mates and run the song by them anyways, and she didn’t want Clementine being there to hear Violet basically vent out all her bottled up emotions and feelings._

_Clementine awoke slowly after the blonde had shaken her awake, blinking her honey-colored eyes sleepily and sitting up._

“Oh, hey Vi. How long was I out?”  _She asked. Violet panicked slightly because she didn’t know the time herself._

“Uh, truth be told I have no idea. I was working on a song.”  _She replied._

”Ooh! Can I hear it?”

  _Violet began panicking._

”NoN”  _She hastily answered, aggressively shaking her head and waving her hands._ “It’s not finished!” 

“Oh. When it’s done, can I hear it?” 

“Of course, Clem.” 

_No, Violet thought. You can’t because it’s for you and it could ruin everything._

”You better promise.”  _Clementine smiles and rose to her feet, standing intoxicatingly close to Violet._

_Said blonde could only nod dumbly in response._

”Good, now, I should probably be getting home. My dad’ll be worried.”  _As Clementine began gathering her things to leave, completely forgetting why she had been here in the first place, she turned to Violet._ “See ya tomorrow!”  _She gently stepped closer to the blonde and leaned in, kissing her cheek and leaving Violet a confused and blushing mess standing in her living room. If Clem knew the affect she had on Violet..._

_The girl shook her head and opened her laptop, opening Skype and calling her bandmates. Usually she’d call their phones but Minerva and Marlon had gotten their phones taken away for sneaking out of their houses. Idiots._

_Anyways, as soon as her friends picked up, she began rambling. They laughed, calming her down and getting her to talk normally._

_As she began talking about the song, she felt almost... Guilty? Maybe she shouldn’t tell them about this, after all it was written about Clementine and her unrequited love for the girl._

_Marlon began telling her to sing some of it so they could get a feel for the song, and she got incredibly nervous. It took Minerva and Brody, their designated manager, to talk the nerves out and coax her to begin singing._

_After she finished, they all cheered and told her they had to perform it at their next show._

_She was hesitant, since the song was so personal. But once more, they managed to talk the nerves out._

“Listen, Vi. It’ll help if you just get those feelings out. I know writing a song can help a little, but sometimes just angrily belting to a crowd of rowdy ass teenagers helps more.”  _Minerva states, getting Violet to snort quietly. She was reminded of why she dated her so long ago in the first place._

 _“_ Okay, fine. I’ll take your word and trust you Minnie.” 

“Good. When have I ever been wrong?”

”A couple of times, Min.”  _Brody replies, causing Minerva to huff and glare at the redhead through her screen._

 _”_ Lies.” 

“Whatever, guys,”  _Violet began._ “I gotta go.”

”See ya Vi!”  _Brody and Minerva yelled._

 _”_ Later Violet, your song kicked ass and I hope it works out.”  _Marlon says before hanging up._

_Violet loved her friends, deeply._

_Violet signed off of her computer and sat smiling contentedly for a few moments before getting up and deciding to make herself some dinner._

 

* * *

 

 

_The month has flown by and Violet was waiting nervously backstage. Tonight was the night she debuted her new song, “The King”. And she was positively reeling from the thought of sharing her feelings with so many people in the form of a song. She knew they wouldn’t know that’s what she felt, but she couldn’t help but be a nervous wreck._

_Her nervousness only increased when she heard a familiar voice call her name._

_”_ Vi!”  _It was Clementine, running up to her. Violet’s knees nearly buckled when she saw the girl wearing one of her bands t-shirts except cropped and black skinny jeans._

_How did this girl not kill someone just purely with her looks yet? The world will never know._

_”_ Hey, Clem.”  _Violet smiles. Before the realization dawned on her that she had completely forgotten to invited Clementine to the show. “_ Oh my god how are you here? I’m so sorry I completely forgot to invite you I’m so sorry-“ 

 _Clementine only laughed and shook her head. “_ Minerva figured you’d do that so she invited me herself as a precaution. I see why you dated her. Maybe I’ll have to give her a try myself.” She teased.

_But Violet’s jaw dropped. Clementine laughed, seeing the blondes expression._

”I’m kidding Vi! I wouldn’t date your ex.” 

_The only thought that rambled in her mind was that she said ex, and not a girl._

_Violet was barely paying attention, too wrapped up in her own very gay and very stressed thoughts, but she was quickly snapped out of it when Clementine pointed out that she was supposed to be going up on stage._

_As Violet turned to go, Clementine quickly turned her around and kissed her cheek, telling her it was for good luck, then Clementine ran off to the front row._

_Violet was this close to going into cardiac arrest._

_The blonde snapped herself out of her gay panic and made her way to the stage, catching Minerva’s smirking face and Marlon’s beaming face. She wanted to kill them both on the spot._

_As she began to open the show, her eyes caught Clementine’s in the crowd and here heart began hammering again. No, it wasn’t the first time Clem had come to one of her shows but it had been the first time Clementine ever kissed her cheek. Well, okay, the second. But shh._

_Violet swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her back to the crowd and let Marlon let out the first guitar riff of the night, sending them into the first song of their set list._

 

* * *

 

 

_It was time. And Violet knew it. It was time to debut The King, and she was a nervous wreck._

_“_ So I don’t know if you all knew this but our lovely Violet here wrote a new song recently.”  _Minerva began, a shit eating grin plastered on her face. The crowd went absolutely ape shit. And Violet was plotting Minerva’s murder, but also simultaneously a giant thank you gift for her._

 _“_ We’d like to debut it tonight! Sadly, it’s our last song for the night, so go absolutely fuckin’ wild!”  

_The crowd cheered loudly, and Violet nodded and took the microphone, taking a deep breathe and launching into the song._

_“ Crush always making me feel like I got nothing to offer_  
But I'm the only one that can make you feel right  
I'm the only one that you think of at night  
Baby, don't lie  
You're always talking to me like you're totally bothered  
So why you always ring at the end of my line?  
Don't you got a girl that can make you feel nice?  
It's a dead sign.” 

_Her pale green eyes caught Clementine’s and her insides twisted as she watched her expression. She was blissfully unaware._

_“_ You see me as your lifeline  
Other boys and girls never really made you feel right  
And you can't explain why I'm always running your mind  
Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?” 

_Violet knew it was beginning to dawn on Clementine, or at least she thought it had to have been. There’s no way._

_“You like me, oh, obviously_  
So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?  
(You'll see)  
'Cause I'm supreme  
(Choose me)  
Other lovers give you no luck  
'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love  
(You'll see)  
So just shut up  
(Choose me)”

_Minerva sang backup beautifully, covering for Violet while she took shaky breaths._

_“I'm the one you're coming to when you're feeling alone_  
And I'm the only one who's gonna pick up the phone  
Looking for the one but it's me all along  
(Choose me)  
Baby, I'm the one, yeah, that's something you've known  
No, I'm not a quitter, yeah, I get what I want  
Playing with your heart 'cause you give me the throne  
Choose me.”

_One more verse, Violet thought. And then you can face the shitstorm._

_”You like me, oh, obviously_  
So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?  
(You'll see)  
'Cause I'm supreme  
(Choose me)  
Other lovers give you no luck  
'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love  
(You'll see)  
So just shut up  
(Choose me)”

_As the band closed out the night, the crowd roared, Clementine included. Violet left the stage, after taking a bow and saying a quick thank you. Minerva, Mitch, and Marlon were the real ones who stayed behind and fed the crowd into a frenzy before saying their thanks and goodbyes as well._

_A few minutes after Violet had left the stage and hid out, she was found by Clementine who was positively beaming._

_”Violet!” She called, excitedly running up and capturing the blonde in a hug. “That song was so good!”_

_Violet could only smile and agree, her anxiety clawing her insides like a monster. Clementine noticed this and gently cupped her face in her hands._

_“Hey, Vi? What’s wrong?” She asked gently._

_Violet was genuinely about to go into cardiac arrest, and it pissed her off. She felt something inside her snap._

_“What’s wrong?” She began bitterly, unable to stop herself. “What’s wrong is that I wrote that song about you because I'm fucking in love with you, but you just use me to vent about your latest boyfriend.”_

_Her face twisted into a deep frown, as did Clementine’s. The other girl stepped back and listened as Violet let months, hell years, of frustration tumble from her lips._

_She wasn’t aware she had started crying until she finished going off on the poor girl, and then she noticed that Clementine was crying as well._

_Her first thought was ‘I fucking ruined everything,’ followed by ‘What the fuck have I done?’_

_Violet stepped forward and raised her arm, but quickly lowered it and wrapped her arms around herself._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry forget I said anything Clementine.”_

_She was about to leave but she was stopped by feeling Clementine’s hands cupping her face once more._

_She looked into her golden eyes in confusion, completely lost. What was Clementine doing?_

_”I’m sorry I did this to you, Vi. Let me make it up to you.”_

_Violet wasn’t sure how she could possibly do that until Clementine’s lips met hers and stars exploded behind Violet’s eyes. She completely froze, her heart hammering in her chest._

_Did Clementine finally like her back? Was that even possible? Who cared, Clementine was kissing her and oh my god she wasn’t kissing back-_

_It was over too soon, and Clementine stepped back, a pained smile on her face and her eyelashes wet with fresh tears._

_“I’m sorry I let you hurt while I figured out my own fucking sexuality and life Violet. You didn’t deserve that. I didn’t... Mean to use you as a therapist.”_

_Violet could only stare dumbly, and Clementine could only give a small laugh._

_“Are you okay?”_

_Violet shook herself out of her stupor and quickly leaned forward, kissing Clementine once more._

_She heard the whoops and hollers and wolf whistles of Marlon, Brody, Minerva, and Mitch but she didn’t care._

_She got the girl._

 


End file.
